First
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Alex comes to see Chris. Slash, AU


**Story Title:** First

**Story Type: **Slash, AU

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Series: **None

**Disclaimer: **They still don't belong to me; despite my best efforts they belong only to themselves and TNA.

**Warnings: **Slash, language, AU, child abuse

**A/N: **Well, I got the idea for this one from the MMG 30 word prompt that I did. I was struck with the idea of doing a high school AU with the boys. And some of it ended up being a little bit dark and not even in a fun way. I'm really nervous about this one since I've never written the Guns this young before; I'd appreciate any feedback on it. Oh, and before I forget, I know Chris and Alex's real names are Josh and Patrick, but I can't write them like that, lol. I have the same problem calling Punk 'Phil' when I write; I just can't do it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, peeps.

**A/N2: **Just for the record, I know absolutely nothing Alex's family -or Chris's either. Hell, I can't even find out what their names are. And I'm definitely not saying that any of this happened. Got it? Good.

Chris heard the scrape of boots on the ledge by his window but didn't think anything of it; he knew it was just Alex climbing the tree next to the house to get into his room.

"Fuck," Alex muttered when his jeans got caught on a nail as he wiggled in through the window. There was a low ripping sound as he tried untangle himself.

Chris looked over in amusement as Alex finally made his way in the room -with one of his pants legs shredded down to his ankle. Alex glowered at his best friend before he looked down at his jeans in resignation.

"Those were my last pair of jeans, asshole," Alex, said as he kicked his shoes off and shoved his jeans down his legs and stepped out of them before throwing himself behind where Chris was sitting on the bed.

"So, just put a pair of mine on when you leave," Chris told him, automatically moving so Alex could see the magazine he was looking at from where he was laying down.

He glanced over as Alex made himself comfortable, his temper heating when he saw the fading bruises on his legs. It wasn't anything new but it made him quietly furious that someone would put their hands on his best friend that way.

They never said anything about it; Alex hated feeling vulnerable and he didn't want anyone to pity him. As far as Chris knew no one else was even aware of it, it wasn't the kind of thing you just went around telling people about.

"The new PWI," Alex commented after glancing at it. "Anything good?"

"Nah," Chris answered, none of the anger he was feeling making it into his voice. He tossed it onto the floor, arranging himself next to Alex on his bed. "You can have it if you want."

"No, thanks; if there's nothing in there you like, I probably won't like it, either," Alex said, adjusting slightly so his back was against the wall and he was looking down at Chris. Almost nervously, he rested his hand on Chris's stomach.

Chris chuckled at the look on his friends face; ever since they started this... Whatever this was, Alex always seemed hesitant about touching him. Chris knew part of it was that Alex's father had never been one to pay any attention to him unless it was with his hands or a belt. When they were younger, he used look amazed at the way Chris's mom was always trying to hug them.

They'd been friends since they were seven or eight and Chris knew that Alex was probably afraid that he might lose Chris's friendship if something went wrong. No matter how many times Chris told him that wasn't going to happen, Alex worried that he'd wake up one day and he'd be out a boyfriend and a best friend.

"You staying the night?" Chris asked, stretching a little and moving so his leg was pressed against Alex's.

"Yeah," Alex answered, relaxing a little and letting his fingers trace the 311 design on the front of Chris's shirt. "I was going to anyways but the old man's coming home tonight, and he's 'extremely disappointed' in me; and I'm not going back over there until he's calmed down a little. Let Stacy take a couple hits for once," Alex muttered, his fingers digging into Chris's chest for a minute.

Chris frowned over the mention of Alex's stepmother; he hardly ever talked about her and on the few times they hung out over there, she was usually out somewhere or locked in her bedroom, passed out. He covered Alex's hand with his own, trying to relax him.

"Wonder why this time," Chris said, turning so he was facing Alex. Without thinking about it, he moved closer to him and put his hand on Alex's side. Leaning in, he gave him a quick kiss before he went on. "Your grades are better then they were last year."

"Only 'cause someone threatened to make me walk to school if I didn't start taking the tests," Alex smirked, tugging Chris closer and throwing his leg over Chris's.

"As for why he's so pissed this time, it's probably because Stacy saw you drop me off the other night. She told me was going to tell him; I guess she followed through on it."

"Shit," Chris cursed, vividly remembering the way they had been making out in the front seat after they got back from the movies. Alex had crawled on top of him, both of them barely fitting in between the seat and the steering wheel.

The only reason that they had even stopped was a car had come along down the road, honking the horn and they had broken apart, looking flushed. Alex had given him another quick kiss and told him he'd be over later before getting out on the driver's side and jogging into his house.

"Shit," he repeated, feeling guilty. He kissed Alex's shoulder in apology. "I'm sorry, 'Lex."

"I'm not," Alex snapped, shifting his leg off of Chris and rolling over onto his back. "I'm glad she saw us; I'm not ashamed of it. I don't give a fuck what her or my father think."

"I'm not ashamed of us, either, 'Lex," Chris said quietly, rubbing the backs of his fingers across Alex's cheek before tilting his chin up so he had to look at him. "What I am sorry about is that your dad's gonna be an asshole about it. I don't want him to hurt you because of me."

"I'd rather him have a fucken reason for swinging at me and I'd rather it be something I actually care about," Alex sighed, closing his eyes. "I can't fucken wait 'til I'm eighteen. Wrestling school here we come."

Chris looked down at him for a minute before he moved, covering Alex with his body and nuzzling his neck before he started leaving biting kisses along Alex's jaw.

Alex moaned, turning his head so he could capture Chris's mouth for a rough kiss. He moved his hands down Chris's back, sliding them under his jeans to grab his ass and tug him closer so that their groins were rubbing against each other.

Chris growled, biting the side of Alex's neck and sucking hard enough to leave a bruise before he moved back, pulling off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He pushed at Alex's shirt impatiently, eager to be skin to skin with him.

Alex dropped his shirt on the floor and reaching up, pulled Chris back on top of him. Chris happily complied, kissing him again before turning his attention to Alex's neck.

"Fuck," Alex muttered, biting his lip to hold back another loud moan when Chris dragged his nails down his chest before running his fingers under the waistband of Alex's boxers.

"Go ahead," Chris said, biting Alex's shoulder and making him shudder. He traced his tongue along the pulse pounding in Alex's neck, smirking when he whimpered. "No one's home; you know how much I love it."

He bit his way down Alex's chest, laving his nipples with his tongue before he paused to kiss the yellow bruise across Alex's ribs.

Chris couldn't help the rush of anger he felt or the growl that escaped his throat but he made sure when he pressed his lips to the bruise, that he kept the kiss gentle.

Alex looked down at him and the look in Chris's eyes made him catch his breath and close his own against the rush of emotion he felt.

He threaded his fingers in Chris's hair to urge him up for a kiss that he put everything he couldn't say with words into. Chris met him eagerly, pulling back and nipping his bottom lip.

"I'm never going to leave you," Chris said, his voice rough with emotion. "_Never._ No matter what happens, I'm always gonna be here."

Alex groaned, his nails digging into his best friends shoulders and leaving bruises and red marks behind.

Chris sensed that he wanted it rougher now, so he bit the other side of his neck before making his way back down to Alex's waist. He bit the inside of his thigh then mouthed the head of Alex's cock through his boxers, making Alex moan -considerably louder then the last one- and grab at Chris's hair, his hips thrusting up demandingly.

He got up, ignoring Alex's disappointed whimper, and took off his shorts and underwear. Chris waited until Alex got his boxers off and pounced on him, shoving him back onto the bed and attacking his mouth.

Chris fisted his hand in Alex's hair and yanked his head back so he could set his teeth in Alex's neck. Alex moaned loudly, hooking his leg around Chris's hip and arching up against him. With one more bite to Alex's throat, Chris let go of his hair and moved back down Alex's body.

"Fuck," Chris muttered, running his hands up the insides of Alex's thighs and opening his legs further. Leaning down, he ran his tongue up Alex's cock, making him groan and buck his hips.

He tightened his fingers, holding Alex down and then sunk his mouth down Alex's length.

"Chris," Alex moaned, straining against Chris's hold. "Please. I need -I want-"

Chris couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips at the sound of Alex begging. Maybe it was wrong, but the way Alex fell apart whenever he touched him -Alex who was usually so self contained and in control, who didn't need or want anyone else but him- drove Chris to the edge every single time and turned him on like almost nothing else did.

Pulling away for a minute, he sucked the first two fingers on his right hand into his mouth. Chris moved them down to Alex's asshole, pushing against the natural resistance. Chris shifted back up Alex's body, kissing him roughly as he started finger fucking him.

"Damn, 'Lex," Chris said, his voice rusty. He leaned his forehead against his boyfriend's; both of them covered in sweat.

"Please, Chris. Fuck me," Alex moaned, his voice slightly desperate. He rolled his hips, trying to get more of Chris fingers. Chris growled, his mouth ravaging Alex's before he pulled his fingers out of him and adjusted himself so his dick was pushing against Alex's entrance.

"Ready?" Chris grunted and pushed in when Alex nodded. It only took a few minutes before he was in all the way and the feel of Alex gripping him like a vise, hot and smooth, made him close his eyes and try to catch his breath.

Neither one of them lasted very long; but then, they never did once they got to this point.

"Love you," Chris murmured once they were done. He gave Alex a quick kiss be fore he put his head down on Alex's chest; feeling smug as he heard Alex's racing heartbeat.

"You're such a bitch sometimes," Alex said fondly, his voice still a little rough. "Love you, too."

Alex's tone was slightly mocking, but the words were real. He ran his hand through Chris's hair, feeling content for the first time all day; for the first time since the last time he was with Chris, if he was being honest with himself. It was one of the reasons he loved Chris like he did.

Chris rolled his eyes, and after picking up a shirt off the floor to clean them off, he tossed in the vague direction of the dirty clothes, and curled up behind Alex.

"Where is everyone?" Alex asked, yawning a little as he made himself comfortable; he would never admit it out loud but the feel of Chris against his back always made him sleep better -it had gotten to he point where the few times he was at home, he couldn't sleep at all.

"My mom's working third shift tonight," Chris answered, pulling the sheet up to cover them and then slipped his arm around Alex's waist, tugging him even closer. "Dave's supposed to be keeping an eye on me, but he went over his girlfriend's house," he went on, mentioning his older brother.

"Which one is it this week?" Alex asked, yawning again. He could feel his eyelids start to close and he thanked god that they didn't have school in the morning.

"Who the fuck knows? I can't keep track of his fucken libido, and even more: it's not my fucken job." Chris told him, kissing Alex's shoulder and then yawning himself.

"I'll never understand how he could do it more then once," Alex said offhandedly, already half asleep. "And with more then one chick on top of it. I'd think once would be enough for anyone."

There was a pause and then Chris propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at his best friend in amusement.

"You never told me you hooked up with any girls," Chris said, he felt Alex shift under his arm and grinned; there was nothing more he liked to do then tease Alex while he was embarrassed.

"Was it Theresa? She's pretty easy; hell, she'll fuck anything that moves."

"Didn't you fuck her?" Alex asked, amused despite the tension that was creeping back into his relaxed body.

"Well, duh, that's how I know she's easy, but that was before I realized I wanted you," Chris told him, smiling. "Come on, who was she? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want – She doesn't go to -" Alex sputtered, closing his eyes as he tried to regain his composure; his body drawing folding in on himself, tension and shame radiating from every part of him.

"'Lex? What's wrong?" Chris asked, rubbing his hand down Alex's back, frowning when Alex flinched away from his touch. "Babe, talk to me. What -"

Chris broke off as several things clicked into place in his brain; Alex's dislike of talking about his stepmother, the trouble he got into constantly once they had started junior high, he's complete disdain for almost any girl they knew and the way -until recently- he had frozen up any time his mom had ruffled their hair or even talked to them.

"'Lex," it was said quietly as Chris dragged Alex back into his arms,rubbing his back and dropping kisses on the top of Alex's head, trying to make him understand that Chris still loved him, no matter what.

Alex rubbed the side of his head against Chris's chest, still shaking. He moved, wrapping his arms around Chris's waist and hugged him tightly.

Chris gripped him just as tightly, furious with himself for not seeing it sooner. "When?" He asked hoarsely, afraid if he said said anything else he would end screaming and he knew Alex didn't need that right now.

"It was only for a couple years, until I was fifteen," Alex told him quietly, trying to down play it.

"She tried it the day after my birthday, and I punched her in the face and told her if she ever tried it again, I would fucken kill her," he went on, his voice deliberately emotionless.

"If you don't want me any more, I -"

"Shut up," Chris said, shifting his hand and tipping Alex's chin up for a kiss. "I love you, fucktard, and nothing's going to change that, and that includes your monster of a stepmother. Understand?"

Alex nodded, relieved that Chris wouldn't treat him different now that he knew. And even if he didn't show it, he felt better having told Chris about it.

He gave Chris another long kiss, sighing happily when Chris returned it, sliding his hand down Alex's back to urge him closer.

Later on, after Alex's breathing had evened out and he was sleeping, Chris was curled around his back, his grip on Alex's waist unbreakable, Chris decided that no matter what he had to do, Alex wasn't going back over there.


End file.
